Without a Doubt: Degrassi Drabble
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: This is the story of Holly J and Principal Sheppard's relationship once Lakehurst merge with Degrassi. I always thought something would go down with Holly J and The Shep; so I have decided to write a little drabble about them. Holly J is 15 and The Shep is 40. ***This story is NOT beta'd and my tenses suck, so there!***
1. Chapter 1

He took my hand in his; placing it on his thigh.

I couldn't understand how this was even happening.

How did I end up in the Principal's Office after hours with my hand on his thigh?

He stared at my hand for a long time before placing his on the top of my uniform skirt.

My heart began to beat faster as my cheeks turned red.


	2. Chapter 2

That's as far as it went that night.

Apparently, The Shep is married and when his wife calls he runs.

I had to get home as well.

I have the weekend to process what had accrued between us.

If there even is an us; do I want there to be an us?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, at 15 years old I had finally gotten my first crush and it was for a old guy.

Okay, he wasn't 'that' old, I guess.

Is forty old?

Anyway, he was tall and handsome; so in the grand scheme of things I had lucked out.

It's not like anything would ever happen, right!

**A/N: This was Holly J's thought before ending up in The Shep's office**


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks were weird.

Every time I would see him in the hall; he would walk pass as if I didn't even exist.

Then the student council elections (or lack thereof) happened and he named me as President.

The President of SC would be working privately with the Principal on student policies after meeting with her subordinates, weekly.

It was interesting that first debriefing, yes that is the proper word for what happened that night after hours.

A de-**_briefing_**


	5. Chapter 5

His door was cracked open when I arrived.

I peeked my head inside, "Come in Miss Sinclair and shut the door."

I was nervous as I entered; closing the door behind me, "Lock It" he requested sternly.

I did as I was told although I had just seen the janitor leave for the night. I believe he knew as well as I that no one was going to disturb us.

"Sit" I did as I was told sitting across from Principle Sheppard's wide desk.

He cleared his throat never leaving his chair during our entire exchange, "Now, Miss Sinclair your uniform skirt is entirely too long for this meeting. Remove it."

I wasn't shocked as much as I was afraid. I was really doing this. The moment I stand and remove my clothing in front of him will mean that all of this is real.

There is no turning back.


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly lower the side zipper on my skirt. The noise it made filled the room as it descended.

I glanced at him from underneath my eyelashes.

He seemed transfixed on the zippers movements.

"Argh, mm" he groaned as my upper thigh came into his view.

I smiled on the inside while I continued revealing myself; soon I was standing half-naked waiting for my next instruction.

He stood exposing himself to me, literally.

The Shep was completely naked at the bottom unlike me; I still had on my knickers.

He watched me as I watched him stroking his very long and very wide member. His thighs were muscular and strong. They seemed to vibrate as he came closer.

"Miss Sinclair, I'd like you to introduce yourself to my Staff: Trident."

Yes, he named his thingie.


	7. Chapter 7

He approached me leisurely, still stroking his ever-growing member.

I lowered myself to my knees reaching my hand out towards him.

I couldn't tell from his face what he was thinking but as the head purpled I figured it may get a little messy.

Concentrating I began removing my uniform shirt; I would not be able to explain the possible stains to my mother otherwise.

"Ah, Miss Sinclair, always thinking ahead" he seemed pleased as my bra joined the pile of clothes on the floor. "Uh-uh, that's right my little lamb show me what you're working with."

I was feeling brave and womanly as I bent to remove my knickers I was now completely naked in front of Principal Sheppard.

A thought came to me, "What's your first name?"

He looked confused for a second before responding, "Mikerty, but my friends call me Mike."

I contemplated this as he continued to speak, "and the ladies call me Big Mike: as you can see."

Well, he wasn't lying about that; I reached forward grabbing his still moving hand. I removed it coming face to face with his penis, prick...dick!

Sticking my tongue out I hesitantly lick at the little slit where liquid seeped from.

"Argh, little lamb," he seemed to like that so I continued rapidly licking at his head.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

As I continued feasting on the meat in front of me, The Shep reached down and played with my left nipple.

Heat reached to my face as he touched, "Ah" I moaned.

This was so new and strange being touched by someone like this, so intimate.

I released his member quickly as I swear that I heard something, "What was that?"

"It was nothing, little lamb" he said placing his other hand on my face as he continued twisting my nipple.

I tried moving away from him as I reached to grab my shirt.

"Miss Sinclair, you will not move. There is no one here; we are alone."

As he finished his sentence his office doorknob rattles.


	9. Chapter 9

I moved quickly gathering my clothes and hid underneath his big old desk.

The rest of the office was so neat and open.

There was no closet; no other places to hide.

Once his impromptu meeting with Mr. Simpson was over I waited a beat before skirting out the door fully dressed.

We didn't speak again until that final night of his honor banquet.

It was strange being back in his office after everything.

He was no longer Principal of Degrassi as the Superintendent fired him for how he treats the female student body.

I guess I would be included in that lump.

"Miss Sinclair, you cannot be in here" he stated coldly.

Stood at the edge of his desk, "I understand that Principal Sheppard but I had to see one last time."

I turned slowly to face me, "What do you want to fuck on my desk. Stick it to man. I am not interested in your childish games anymore."

I was taken aback; I had not been playing a game if anything he had.

It became clear to me in that moment that I was just a toy. Something for him to play with because he was bored; I am glad that he's gone.

I turned to leave but before I exited the room I stood there hoping that maybe it was all real. Maybe he had true feeling for me and he was just angry that he had been fired.

But I was wrong, "Is there something else, Miss Sinclair because I have nothing left to say."

I didn't either and as I pass through the threshold I knew that I would be forever changed and forever guarding of my heart.

The End

**A/N: So this was just one moment in Holly J's life, her first test of the forbidden and she didn't seem to like it much. I started off hating Holly J in the series but now I love her and I hope that they bring her character back for a cameo soon. **


End file.
